My Petchan
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: The beginning of Rin and Nnoitra's strange relationship. She started out as his Fraccion before she started to feel more towards him. NnoitraxOC. The rating may change later on.


She was always alone in the desolate land that was Hueco Mundo, it was how she liked anyway. She's rather not fight against the other Hollows. The white snakes upon her head had started to hiss and move more than usual. She tilted her head to the side a bit, listening to the approaching footsteps. Who would be bothering her? Slowly, she slithered around to face the stranger.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

The brown haired man put his hand on his chest, "I'm Sōsuke Aizen. I've come here looking for you."

She raised her eyebrow behind the cloth that covered her eyes. "Me? Why me? I'm nothing more than a simple Adjuchas Hollow."

A smirk appeared on Aizen's face as he moved a little bit closer to her. He didn't care very much for the personal space between the two of them. He reached a hand up to her, quickly pulling it back as one of the snakes snapped forward to his hand. "You're a very interesting Hollow. I would like to use you in my army. I could give you more power than you have right now."

She moved back a bit from him, listening to his proposal. Her snake-like body moved up a bit until she was leaning over the man who stood before her. "You would offer me more power when I don't really want to fight against anyone?"

He simply nodded his head. He grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her down closer to his face. "Just come with me and you'll see for yourself."

The female Hollow, simply agreed to join him with a nod of her head.

After her 'birth', her hazy turquoise eyes looked up at that those who were surrounding her. She wasn't too certain of what to make the situation she was in. Slowly she sat up, her turquoise short hair bobbed a bit; at that moment she put her hands over her bare chest. "W-what?"

Aizen gave the woman a smile, holding out his hand to her. "Welcome to our 'family', Rin."

Rin took his hand, standing up. She wasn't used to having legs and it felt a little weird at that moment to be walking instead of slithering around. "Rin?"

He nodded his head, "That's the name you shall have from now on."

She nodded her head at what he said. It was an interesting name, though she wasn't really certain how it fit her but she didn't really care all that much. The man had released her hand so that she could be lead off to get some clothes, so she wasn't walking around naked anymore.

Once she was dressed, looking down at her outfit. It seemed so plain compared to what the other Arrancar were wearing; it was a tank top looking shirt with the right sleeve missing with rectangles cut out of each side close to the black belt that almost everyone wore. Instead of hakama, she wore a long skirt with a slit up the right side and calf high boots.

What exactly was she supposed to do? Just sit around and wait for something to happen? She could have just done while she was out in Hueco Mundo, she didn't need to be brought to Las Noches to do the exact same thing. After all she was only a Números, it wasn't like she was in anyone's Fracción. She let out a deep sigh as she walked down the hallway. Somehow, she had feeling that this was going to become a bit boring.

It seemed like she had been a simple Números forever, until she got called in front of Aizen. She was actually a bit worried about what he wanted to talk to her about. Rin was actually quite terrified of him, it was probably because he always looked so calm and one never knew exactly what he was planning to do. She swallowed hard as she walked into the room where he was, bowing down before standing back up again. Aside from Gin and Tōsen being in the room there was one other male.

"Ah, you're finally here, Rin," Aizen had stated before taking a drink of the tea that was in his hand. "Now onto the reason you're both here. Since you are currently without a Fracción, I have finally decided on your member." He continued before pointing to Rin. "Go, you're now his Fracción."

Rin turned to face the other man who was in the room. Slowly she made her way over to him, realizing just how tall he was when she had gotten closer to him. She lifted her head up, he was probably about two feet taller than her. "Uh…hi…I'm Rin."

"Rin? I'm going to call you, Pet-chan. I have no intention on using your name. You should address me as Master Nnoitra." The tall Espada said to her, putting his Zanpakutō onto his shoulder, leaving the room.

Quickly, she followed after him; she had to run just to keep up with him. Why did he have to be so tall? Just one of his steps was about five or six of her own steps. "Y-you're such a fast walker, could you possibly slow down a bit?"

Nnoitra stopped walking, looking back at the petite woman who was following behind him. "Why? Are you afraid to get left behind, Pet-chan?" he turned completely, leaning down closer to her.

Rin shook her head at that moment, "N-not really…" she felt a little nervous around him. He didn't exactly seem to be the nicest guy she's met.

The 8th Espada groaned, putting his arm around her waist, picking her up. "You'll be wasting time with how you walk."

The Arracnar let out a small squeak as she was picked up. She looked up at him for a moment, tilting her head to the side. "We're going somewhere important?"

Nnoitra looked down at her, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it Pet-chan."

Rin huffed a bit, crossing her arms over her chest. Was he like that with everyone? How could he be so rude to her? Some master he was going to be. She wasn't even certain if she was going to like him very much. "Why are you calling me Pet-chan? I don't like it."

He raised his eyebrow before giving her a smirk. "Because that's what you are."

Her cheeks felt a little hot at that moment, shaking her head. "Am not! You're just being a big pervert! No man should call a young lady such a name."

Nnoitra shook his head at what she said. "Whether you like it or not, that's what you're going to be called."

Rin puffed up her cheeks, allowing her arms to fall back down. They were more relaxed that way than keeping them up at her chest. "Stupid nickname." She whispered to herself, looking over at the wall instead of at her master's lower half of his body.


End file.
